Finding Someone Old & New
by Jinx'dMusic
Summary: What happens when the gand finds a new person in Lyoko? Who is she? And where did she come from? OC


I own no characters except for the ones I create.

Any feedback is welcome.

* * *

**Meeting Someone Old & New**

Jeremy was looking at the photo album he had. Then his computer went off. He looked and saw that something had activated his alarm. But it wasn't a tower and it wasn't Xana. He called everyone and they went to the factory. Odd, Ulrich, Umi, and Aelita, were all worried. "What is going on?" Umi asks. "I do not know, the sensors just went off in the Jungle area. And ever since Lyoko became life full because of Aelita's father who knows what it is," Jeremy says. "So who's going?" Odd asks. "Aelita for sure, and Ulrich," Jeremy says. "Odd and Umi look at each other and play paper, rock, and scissors. Odd won. They went to the scanners and Umi watched Jeremy. When they virtualized in the Jungle they made sure to look around. "Wow look at the life here," Odd says looking at a monkey like animal. "Father did this, I'm not sure why but he did," Aelita says. That's when they heard a movement. Instantly Ulrich was around Aelita. Odd looked around and then ran after something that ran. "Jeremy we need transportation what ever is here is on the ground," Ulrich says. They get their vehicles and get going. Finally they corner it. Except it wasn't it. It was a she. "Who are you guys?" she asks. "Who are you?" Aelita asks. "My name is Lina," she says. Odd was to busy looking at her to pay attention. She was cute. "Where did you come from?" Aelita asks. "From there," she says pointing to the never ending cyber-water. If any of them fell they were goners. "There? How?" Ulrich asks. "I am not sure," she says. They talked there before Jeramy pitched in. "Guys I hate to tell you this, but she has to stay there. She doesn't even register like the monsters from Xana," Jeramy says. "Xana? Oh the person who is trapped here?" she asks. "What do you mean trapped? Aren't you stuck here as well?" Ulrich asks. "No, I can go where ever I like. I was in a game once, it was so much fun. Then I was in a virtual world. That was amazing I could talk to everyone else," she says. "Do you think you could go to the outside world?" Odd asks. "Outside? Of you mean where the giants live outside of the screen?" she asks. "Yea there," he asks. "Sure if I knew the way," she says. "You could follow us then," Odd says. "Odd! You have to think about outside. What if she can't function, or if something goes wrong," Jeremy says. "Yes, but you didn't with Aelita," Odd says. "He does have a point," Ulrich says. "Fine she can follow, but two at a time okay," Jeremy says. Odd and Aelita were taken away first. "Why does she go a different way than Odd?" she asks Ulrich. "Aelita was like you but different. The computer could read her. She was created here but her father, the man that built this place. In order for us to get her to our world she had to be given something," Ulrich says, "You ready?" Lina looks around and then nods. Ulrich goes and she follows. Jeremy, Umi, Odd, Aelita, and Ulrich were waiting. Finally when one scanner opened they saw someone. "Lina?" Odd asks. Finally the person stepped out and they gasped. It was Lina but her eyes were changing colors and so were her hair and clothes. "Wow that is new," Jeremy says. "Wow," Aelita says. "I didn't think that could happen," Odd says. "What?" she asks. "You are changing," Umi says. "Oh, I know. I do that sometimes," she says with a smile. "You shouldn't be able to though. I think you should stop that while you are in this world," Jeremy says. "Come on Lina we can show you the magical wonders of pizza," Odd says taking her hand. Lina just smiled but Jeremy was angry. "We shouldn't have allowed her to be here. What if someone finds out?" Jeremy says to Aelita. "Oh Jeremy if she is a threat we return her, if she isn't let her be," Aelita says. Lina was having an alright time but she missed her home. "Are you alright Lina?" Umi asks her. "Oh me, I'm fine. But I should return home. If not I think I might just faint," she lies. In actuality it's because this place seemed so familiar to herself that she wanted to leave. Finally when they reached the factory she gasped. And fell to her knees. "Lina!" Odd yells. But Lina wasn't looking at them she was having a flashback of a memory she didn't know. She was younger and accidentally found this place and accidentally got into the virtual world. When she tried to leave she fell and instead of dying she fused with the virtual world not only of Lyoko but the whole virtual existence. Since then she wandered. Then she found her way back to Lyoko with help. When she finally came to everyone was around her. "I remember now. I found Lyoko. And I died in Lyoko," she says sitting up. "But this was long ago Lina. How could you have found Lyoko?" Ulrich asks. "My father was a guard here. I ran here to find him and instead found the scanners. When I entered I was taken to the beginning of Lyoko. And before I knew it I fell," she says with a tear rolling down her eye. Everyone noticed that the tear made her look pixilated. "You miss your family don't you," Aelita says. "Yes, but Lyoko won't reconnect me with them," she says looking toward the bridge. "No absolutely not. Lina you have us now. We are your friends," Odd says. "Odd, I have had friends for so long. I can't handle that anymore. I want my father," she says looking at him. Aelita took her hand and helped her to the side of the bridge. "I miss my father to Lina. Except I know your father is truly gone while mine I can never really talk to. You should go to him Lina," Aelita says. "Aelita what are you saying?" Odd says. "That I understand her pain. And if we truly are friends then we respect her wish," she says looking at Lina. Lina hugged her and then looked at everyone. "Goodbye everyone," she says before jumping off. Odd cried and everyone held him. They could tell he liked her but they could also tell she was grateful to have met them all. Especially Odd. "Come on buddy. Lina is finally happy," Ulrich says. Odd nodded and then sat looking at the water all night. They would always remember their friend from the past.

* * *

I know it's small. But I wanted a small story on meeting someone new. I hope everyone enjoys. And I'm sorry for it being sad. Any review is welcome.

- JinxdMagic


End file.
